The invention relates generally to improving accuracy in targeting of short-range munitions. In particular, the invention relates to guiding mortar projectiles for improved down-range accuracy.
Presently mortars are unguided which results in large dispersions. Examples have been given in the public literature that two 120 mm mortar system mortars may land more than a kilometer from each other at a range of seven kilometers (7 km). See, e.g., Trohanowsky, R. “120 mm Mortar System Accuracy Analysis”, International Infantry and Joint Services Small Arms Annual Symposium, Exhibition, and Firing Demonstration, 17 May 2005.
Operations in urban environments require accuracies adequate to enable individual rooms in structures to be targeted. An example might be an enemy sniper operating from a building. The sniper is limited to the use of direct fire and the ability to target the sniper with indirect fire lessens the risk to friendlies and improves unit maneuverability in urban environments.